


reverie

by meduise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Trans Male Character, like i saved it in my drafts: dino respectfully looking at hibari in the moonlight, like not "relevant" in the fic but you know you have it coming with me, so established their ages are ideally 40/34 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meduise/pseuds/meduise
Summary: Sometimes it’s hard to believe that Hibari is a mortal among others, and not an ethereal being. His beauty is nothing short of angelic, and the dim hues of the night make it even more so.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	reverie

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is an unbetaed gay mess i hope you like it

If Hibari has always had an awfully light sleep, to the point that he could wake up even to the sound of a leaf falling off a tree, Dino, on the other hand, could sleep for fifteen hours a day and not even be jerked awake by sudden roars.

Or rather, it had been like this for a great part of their teenage and early adulthood years.

In fact, as years passed, Hibari’s gradual healing process has been allowing him to sleep more tightly and peacefully; whereas more often than not, lately, Dino finds himself wide awake in the middle of the night. Lack of sleep surely leaves Dino tired and, on occasion, stressed, but it's not so bad when he can admire his husband's body shaped by the moonlight.

The serene curve on Hibari's lips suggests that he's having a pleasant rest. Laying down on his side, with a hand as a pedestal for his chin, Dino stares at Hibari with cherishing eyes, and he can't help but hope to be part of his dreams. A little chuckle almost escapes his mouth at this thought: he refrains that, but he is not going to stop a smile from giving even more warmth to his loving gaze.

Hibari is a graceful creature. When he walks; when he sits down or stands up, when he raises a finger for a little bird and when he holds a cat in his arms; when he's wearing a suit and when he folds a kimono on his slim figure.

He has a certain finesse even when he sways his body and his weapons in a macabre dance.

But Hibari is even more beautiful when he's sleeping, calm and relaxed, allowing himself to show his most vulnerable self, trusting that the man he decided to spend the rest of his life with would do him no harm.

The moonlight paints Hibari's raven hair with a silver glitter, not so different from the colour of the two little full moons that his eyes are. 

The light also gives shape to the slender fingers that seem to be only just brushing the pillow Hibari leans on, and to the black kinagashi Hibari is usually seen wearing when he eases at home. The fabric is loosened, partly revealing his chest.

There is no malice in Dino’s gaze. On the contrary he is respectful, almost reverent, as his eyes trace Hibari's whole body, from his head to his feet, and then back, until they stop at the band of gold that adorns his left hand.

Sometimes it’s hard to believe that Hibari is a mortal among others, and not an ethereal being. His beauty is nothing short of angelic, and the dim hues of the night make it even more so.

Dino feels blessed. He thinks he is the luckiest man on Earth, for loving Kyoya and for being given the privilege to live on his side until death does them part — and hopefully ever after.

The silence helps memories resurface. Memories from the times Dino couldn’t even imagine that the hopes for a fulfilling relationship and a life where duties and desires can coexist, would become reality. Hibari has shown him that there is nothing wrong in addressing your needs, putting yourself above other people. While it took Dino a long time to stop screaming at himself for being selfish, unlearning the concept that his own wishes aren’t important and starting to take care of himself has more and more broadened his natural virtue of genuinely, unconditionally loving others.

Dino is happy. Happy to love and to be loved back.

Every so often his family hears him laugh, and sometimes he even ends up weeping, but it’s neither due to amusement nor to sadness: both are the expression of overflowing delight upon feeling so light-weighted, free and capable of loving and caring deeply.

Dino thinks that Kyoya becoming part of his family is the best gift that life could give him. Standing by Hibari’s side as his spouse is an honour. The joy of talking about him to other people as ‘his husband’ can still send shivers down his spine, although they’ve been married for years.

_Kyoya is family._

Dino’s love, faith and devotion for Hibari are so strong and intense that, whether Dino has realized it or not, his clumsiness won’t take place even when there's only Hibari around him.

All these revering thoughts get interrupted when Hibari’s breath quickens for an instant as he suddenly murmurs something in his sleep, too low for Dino to be able to grasp what he has just said. The faint ray of light that filters through the window now traces Kyoya’s barely parted lips, and again Dino is completely struck by his beauty — he almost wheezes. In a mere instant, his eyes open wide and then his eyelids sag, until his sight catches little else except Kyoya’s stunning face.

Dino’s lips are _dying_ to close Hibari’s, but he doesn’t act on the thought, because breaking this idyllic moment would be nothing short of a sin.

Nevertheless, a reciprocated kiss feels better than a kiss stolen in his sleep.

Eventually, Dino decides it's time to try to sleep, but before lying down he leans closer to Hibari, thinking of giving him a peck on the cheek, rather than a kiss on his mouth. But it's right in this fraction of time that Hibari shifts, turning on his back, and if just earlier Dino chose to avoid joining his lips with his husband’s because it would have been disruptive, now it's Hibari himself the one who kisses Dino's mouth — even though it's an accidental, unconscious touch. If Hibari is still sleeping, Dino can’t tell.

Dino is approaching his forties and he’s been married to Hibari for nearly a decade, but the swiftness of such gesture is enough to make him feel like his teenager self getting his first kiss: he jolts back, instinctively hiding his mouth behind a hand, as red flush tints his face from the tip of his nose to the back of his ears. He’s so taken aback that he almost forgets how to breathe. It’s funny but endearing at the same time, and at this point he doesn’t know what he’s wishing for the most — Kyoya to still be sleeping or to have finally woken up.

There’s no doubt about which option reveals to be true when Dino’s neck is — not so — dangerously dragged forward and his face is pressed against that of his lover’s, making him confused but also delighted that his wish from earlier didn’t have to wait for more than a few minutes to be granted.

The fact that it’s Hibari, the one who shut Dino’s mouth with his, and not the other way round, isn’t so important.

Instead of a proper kiss, it’s more like Hibari printed his mouth on Dino's — it’s a sloppy, drowsy but tender gesture that Dino can’t help but repay with more and more pecks.


End file.
